


Proximity

by Elmina



Series: Travel [2]
Category: Gundam Build Fighters
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elmina/pseuds/Elmina
Summary: Allan and Tatsuya stay in a hotel while traveling for work. The room arrangements turn out somewhat surprising. Tatsuya gets ideas, as always.





	Proximity

The day had been an eventful one, Tatsuya silently concluded as Allan parked the car in the hotel parking garage. At least the day was finally done and they could rest, and there was a comfortable room waiting for them. 

The gunpla workshop they had worked in this afternoon had turned out to be busier than he had imagined, and as a result, they had both been hungry and tired afterwards. Having dinner at the hotel would have been the logical thing to do, but they had just ended up grabbing something quick from a local restaurant near the hobby shop. It had been a good decision at least, as the food there was delicious. 

At least they knew what to expect the next day, after seeing how busy the workshop had been on day one. It all wasn't so bad in the end, although he doubted the next day would be as interesting as today as a whole. 

It had all started in the morning when a boring car travel had turned into a rather lively one because of a flat tire. After that had gotten taken care of, there had been more sitting in the car, then finally arriving to their destination and Allan dropping him off at the hotel. 

What Allan didn't know about yet was an interesting turn of events involving their hotel reservation which Tatsuya couldn't wait to tell him about, but that would remain a secret for just a little longer. He had managed to keep his mouth shut most of the day and wasn't about to say a word until Allan could see it for himself. 

He got out of the car and waited for Allan. "The elevator's over there," Tatsuya said, looking at his partner. Allan picked up a gunpla case - it held a few of their custom-built samples that they didn't want to leave at the hobby shop - then locked the car and followed him. 

"That was a long day," Allan stated, stretching his free arm a little. "I could really use a little bit of rest." 

Tatsuya reached the elevator doors and pressed a button to call the elevator. "And that you will get, I promise," he reassured with a little bit mysterious smile on his face. "Because now that we're here..." 

"Hmm? What's with that look?" Allan cut in, curious. The elevator arrived, and they both entered. "Tatsuya. What are you scheming?" 

"Nothing!" Tatsuya replied with a laugh. "It's just that I've got a bit of a surprise for you. You'll see." He selected the top floor of the building, and the elevator doors closed and they started moving up. Once they reached the top floor Tatsuya led his partner to one of the doors. "Here we are. Close your eyes." 

"Now this is getting exciting," Allan commented with a bit of a grin but did as ordered. Tatsuya opened the door, circled behind Allan's back and gently pushed him into the room, then closed the door behind them. 

"You can look now," Tatsuya said. 

Allan opened his eyes and caught a smiling Tatsuya right by his side, in a rather large, fancy room with big windows and two bedrooms to the side from where they were standing. There was a nice sofa, a huge TV and such in the room they were in currently, and on the other side, there was a fancily decorated bathroom with a jacuzzi. "Wow. What's all this? Surely this is not our room?" 

"But it is," Tatsuya confirmed. He took the gunpla case Allan had been carrying and placed it on the table. "It's a bit of a story, but we're definitely staying here this weekend." 

"A bit of a story you say?" Allan asked. He walked over to the window and took a look outside before he turned to face his partner. "Well, let's hear it!" 

Tatsuya smiled and walked over to the sofa to sit down. "You know, after you dropped me off here and went to get the car checked? I checked us in and learned that we had been reserved two double rooms for some reason." 

"We didn't handle the room reservation ourselves," Allan reminded him. "That was all arranged and paid for us by the event organizer. Why double rooms, though?" 

"I don't know," Tatsuya replied. "Whatever the reason, it's irrelevant now. I wasn't going to claim they had made a mistake or anything and thought we could sort it out later. They gave me the keys, and it turned out the rooms were right next to each other so I thought it didn't matter, and I could just ask you if you wanted to change it. However..." He waited as Allan moved to sit in a chair before continuing. "I went to pick up our suitcases which were on the other side of the entranceway when a group came in. Three adults and seven kids if I recall correctly. I paid little attention right then because that was when I sent you a message about being checked in and asking if you wanted to do something about the room situation." 

"And when I looked at my messages I just saw you had sent another that told me that you took care of it, and I didn't have to worry about it," Allan commented with a smile. 

Tatsuya laughed a bit. "That comes later. So anyway, I was waiting around to see if you'd reply, which I presumed would take a while since you were in the car. In the meantime, the receptionist was taking an awfully long time handling that group, and it made me curious. There was something about having trouble in the booking system and whatnot, and this group only had three rooms booked when they were supposed to have four, and on top of that, they were all on different floors. A hotel manager came to take a look at the situation, and I overheard them talking about how most of the hotel rooms were full, or they only had single rooms available and changing things would be complicated." 

"And?" Allan asked, intrigued. "What happened?" 

Tatsuya shrugged. "Well, they had so many kids with them and having them in different floors would've been inconvenient, eh? So the manager was considering if they should try to arrange them to another hotel, and at that point I walked over and offered to switch rooms since ours were next to each other and on the same floor as one of their rooms already was." 

"Well, that's only logical," Allan said. "But I doubt they had _this_ particular room reserved..." 

"No," Tatsuya attested. "But the receptionist explained the manager which rooms we had, and the manager was very grateful that I wished to give up our rooms like that. I handed the keys in, the manager told the receptionist to switch the reservation of our rooms to this group in addition to the few rooms they already had and to take care of anything else they might need. After that the manager took me to the side and looked up something from their system. She then got the keys and brought me here personally." 

Allan leaned back in his chair. "This must be the best they've got," he mused. "I guess that manager appreciated your help so much that she decided to switch us here." 

"Well, they probably had no reservations for the suite this weekend," Tatsuya guessed. "We still don't really need two bedrooms, though. There's a really nice double bed in the bigger bedroom." 

"In that case," Allan stated with a grin as he got up and walked to the smaller bedroom door. "The gunpla can have the smaller room." Tatsuya chuckled at that, then got distracted by Allan giving him the cutest smile. "But you know," Allan then continued. "This does make up for the morning, don't you think?" 

"The car trouble wasn't so bad in the end," Tatsuya mused with a bit of a smirk on his face. 

Allan laughed as a reply. "Well, there was... that," he said with a smile. "But think of it this way - we were so unlucky in the morning that we saved all of today's luck quota for later!" 

"If only life worked that way," Tatsuya pointed out, amused by Allan's silly theory. He watched Allan wander over to the bathroom and leaned over the back of the sofa to see what he was doing. 

"This jacuzzi looks awfully nice," Allan commented after investigating the thing, and Tatsuya got up and walked over to take a look. There was no water in it, and he turned the tap on. 

"Let's try it out, then," Tatsuya said with a smile. "Since we have a nice room, might just as well make use of it, hmm?" He went to take their suitcases to the bedroom and got some clothes out, and Allan followed suit. 

Twenty minutes later they had unpacked a little and picked out some more comfortable clothes, right before stripping what they had been wearing and taking a well-deserved shower. The jacuzzi was also full of hot water now, and that had been the obvious next destination. 

"This is heaven," Allan commented after he had managed to settle in. He was leaning back with his eyes closed. "After that misfortune in the morning, we both deserve this." 

Tatsuya was inclined to agree, but he was distracted just staring at the man. Though they were both covered by the hot water and steam, he could see just enough. Enough to crawl into Allan's lap, at least, and to press a kiss on his lips while he raised a hand and pulled his wet hair back. "Mmmh," was the only reply he got, and he grinned, his other hand going down Allan's naked body. 

"Well, that was fast," Allan managed to cut in when Tatsuya's actions registered in his mind. "But is this really a good place for this?" 

"You want to wait until we get out?" Tatsuya questioned. 

Allan shook his head a little then smiled. "If you're in the mood. The bed did look really comfortable, but..." 

"No," Tatsuya replied. "I've waited most of the day, after that little taste in the car. I want you _now_ , and I do want you _here._ " He knew Allan was not going to resist; seducing him was just a little bit too easy sometimes. Or maybe it was just that he knew how to do it? It didn't matter right now, not when he had Allan there, naked. 

He looked around for anything that would work as a lubricant, and his eyes came across a bottle of massage oil. He reached for the bottle, wishing it wasn't scented. It was hard to read the label from all the steam, but he got the bottle open and concluded that it didn't seem to have any distinct smell. Good, it would do the trick then. 

"Tatsuya..." Allan managed to mumble, his hands going all over his partner's body. Tatsuya smirked as he found his partner aroused. Not much foreplay was going to be needed at this rate; he definitely didn't need any himself. 

He dumped a good amount of oil on his hand then went for Allan's erection, rubbing the oil all over it. He took more oil, dragged himself up a little then stuck his hand between his own legs and spread it between his buttocks. 

"Careful with that," Allan told him while caressing his shoulders. "The water is going to wash some of it off, and- Ah, Tatsuya..." 

A little bit more oil on Allan, Tatsuya told himself in his mind as he rubbed more of the substance on his partner's hard-on. It would have to be enough, even though Allan was probably correct. The combination of water and bubbles was his enemy right now, but it would have to be ignored. He wanted something, and he was going to have it, no matter the cost. 

Allan moved a little, giving Tatsuya a better way to sit on his lap, and he did so, squirming a bit and doing his best to relax. The water helped with that, at least, Tatsuya mentally noted. It didn't take the burning feeling away though, but he was about to get to that part. 

"Gah," he hissed as he finally managed to situate himself properly on his knees and plain forced Allan's erection inside. Allan was as helpful as ever and made sure the position was comfortable for both of them. A short breather to let his body adjust, then Tatsuya started moving. He wrapped his arms around Allan's neck and concentrated on just feeling his partner's body. It was all he cared about right now, and it was all he wanted right now. 

It was hot in the jacuzzi, though. "Nngh," he muttered, his blurred mind passingly wondering if this had been such a good idea after all. He was already feeling hot, and the heat of the water wasn't making things any easier. It didn't matter when he had what he needed, and he held onto Allan while moving one hand to the edge of the tub in an attempt to support himself. "Too... hot..." 

There was steam everywhere, bubbles everywhere, and water everywhere around him. He kept his movement to minimum in an attempt to conserve his energy. Allan looked so happy, his eyes fixed on his partner's face, and Tatsuya grinned at him then closed his eyes and moved, up then down in slight but steady rhythm, enjoying every sensation. His whole body burned, and he gritted his teeth to keep himself quiet. 

Allan mumbled something unclear, and Tatsuya moved a little faster, the heat feeling unbearable. He certainly regretted being too hasty with the lubricant, but the massage oil was doing its job. His legs felt weak, and he feared he wouldn't have enough strength to finish this. The hot water and the heat of the bath were making him weary, and he was starting to regret his choice of location. Yet, Allan felt so good close to him, inside of him, and he panted, simply praying in his mind that he would last as long as possible. 

"Tatsuya," Allan called his name, and he tried to clear his head a little. "I can tell this is too much for you. Let's change position, maybe it'll be, gah, easier that way?" 

Tatsuya blinked and stopped moving, then just melted in Allan's arms for a bit. Allan being so determined and wanting to take the lead made him weak, and he took a little breather before moving away from his partner. "We're not leaving the hot tub," he insisted, and Allan just smiled at him. 

"No," Allan agreed. "Turn around and lean on the edge. I'll do the work instead." 

The suggestion was all Tatsuya needed, and he instantly turned around, got on his knees and supported himself on the side of the jacuzzi. Getting his upper body out of the hot water felt rather comfortable compared to his earlier trouble, but he still needed Allan badly and eagerly spread his legs, waiting. 

Allan was not wasting time at least as he positioned himself behind Tatsuya. He took the oil bottle from the side and added some more on himself then on his partner and made sure they were both ready before pushing his sex inside of his partner. Tatsuya forced himself to suppress a cry and bit his lip, trembling a little. This was something he desperately desired, and the setup allowed him to take Allan in deep. 

"You look absolutely delicious, _Meijin_ ," Allan commented, and Tatsuya had to keep himself from giving him some kind of overdramatic reply. This was not the time, and instead, he pressed his hips back, enjoying how Allan met the movement and pushed into him again. They were like two pieces of gunpla, perfectly molded to fit each other, and he laughed at the mental image, a wide grin stuck on his face. 

Thrust after thrust, he returned Allan's every move precisely. Had this been Gunpla Battle, he would have had no trouble, but he had to admit Allan definitely had the upper hand in this one. They were both gasping for breath, but Allan felt so strong, his hands on Tatsuya's waist and pressing into him, deep and hard. 

"N...g..ah..." Tatsuya had never liked how weak he sounded in this situation, but he wasn't really about to care right now. Their current position made sure that every time Allan moved, his erection brushed by a weak spot inside of Tatsuya, and he gasped and arched his back, the feeling of pleasure shooting through his body. He didn't want to lose; not just yet, even while he could feel his knees giving in. 

"Not... just yet..." He mumbled. Every single push took him closer to the limit, and he was fighting a losing battle to keep his mind focused, with the combined heat of the water and ecstasy blurring his senses. "Ga-ah... Al...lan..." 

"Right... here," Allan panted. "Just a little... more..." 

Tatsuya could certainly agree with that, his hands gripping the edge of the hot tub so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He couldn't see clearly, and had no idea whether it was the steam or his mind going blank. It just felt so good, and the climax was closing fast. 

A few more thrusts, and Tatsuya's hands slipped as he reached orgasm, repeating Allan's name a few times as he came. He would have slumped down and hit his chin on the edge of the jacuzzi had Allan not been prepared and wrapped an arm around his partner's chest to draw him backwards and up. He could feel Allan shaking, and his body strained as well then he just held them both still for a moment. 

Allan was the perfect support. That was the last thing on Tatsuya's mind as he fell limp into his partner's arms, dizzy from the heat and the orgasm. 

The next thing his brain could register was a cool shower, and he blinked a little, startled. When had they gotten out of the jacuzzi? "Allan?" He questioned, feeling someone's arms around him. 

"What?" That usual smile on his face, Allan was holding him up in the shower and washing him. There was a little bit of concern on his expression too, however, and Tatsuya felt a bit guilty at the sight. "You all right?" Allan asked. "Was that a bit too much?" 

Tatsuya took a couple of deep breaths, unwilling to admit that he had lost a battle against a hot tub. He smiled a little, letting his partner hold him close. "Next time I want to do it in a hot bath and you suggest the bed," he finally said. "Make sure I listen." 

"I doubt you will, but I'll try." Allan kissed him on the neck, and Tatsuya let himself believe that he actually would listen. 

**  
**END.  


**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my "takes five months to finish" fics, but whatever. This is from 2015.
> 
> A direct but independent sequel to _Distance_.


End file.
